degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Archie-Glen (Siblings)
The fraternal bond between Glen Simpson and Archie Simpson began when Archie was born in 1974. Sibling history In He Ain't Heavy..., Archie decides to try out for the basketball team with Shane McKay and B.L.T. Thomas, hoping that he would make the team. B.L.T. and Shane told him not to worry about it. Shane asks Archie if he was captain of the basketball team when he was a student at Degrassi, and Archie says that he was, as well as the football team, debating team and he was also valedictorian. Archie also tells them that he is in Medical School on a scholarship and that he's really nice. B.L.T. jokingly asks Archie if he's certain that he and Glen are related, and Archie jokingly calls them comedians. Archie is later seen playing basketball with Shane, B.L.T., Luke, and Simon when Glen arrives. He interrupts them as he greets Archie. Archie becomes happy at the sight of his brother Glen, and asks him for his sudden arrival. Glen tells him that he decided to stop by for a visit. Archie introduces Glen to Shane and B.L.T., and Glen tells B.L.T. and Shane that they're pretty good at basketball. B.L.T. tells Glen that they heard he's not too bad himself, Glen then, shoots the basketball into the basketball hoop and Luke catches it. He asks Archie for a ride home, and Archie accepts, and leaves with Glen saying bye to B.L.T., Shane and Luke. Archie asks Glen how long he's staying, and Glen replies for a couple of days. Glen asks Archie how are their parents, and Archie replies that their good, and that they wouldn't believe that he's home. He then asks him why he's not in school, and then Glen replies that his classes were cancelled. Archie asks him if he dropped out and Glen says he didn't, and that he likes Med School and his marks are just fine. Archie guesses that Glen's getting married, and Glen replies that he's not, and Archie tells him that it's too bad, and that his mother is excited for grandchildren. Glen asks Archie about school, and Archie tells him that it's good. He then tells Glen that he's trying out for the basketball team, and that he wants him to coach him. Glen smiles and says that it's good to see him, and Archie says the same thing. They then drive to Archie's home. As they reach Archie's home, Archie tells Glen that their mother is home and that she'll be thrilled to see Glen. As Archie gets out of Glen's car, Glen tries to stop Archie and admits that his classes weren't cancelled, and he was home because he's moving out of his dorm and into an apartment with a friend. Archie thought he was moving in with a girlfriend but it turns out he was moving in with a guy named Greg, and that they are both gay. Glen tells Archie that he hopes that he can understand this. Archie remains seated in Glen's car looking upset. Glen returns to Archie's house after going out for a jog. Archie then exits his house when he sees Glen panting from all that running. Archie tells Glen that he needed to go to school. Glen told Archie that he tried to come out to their parents, but he couldn't because of Archie's reaction to how he came out to him. Archie gets mad at this and asks Glen why he couldn't keep his homosexuality a secret, and why he had to come out to him. Glen tells Archie that he loves him and that he wanted Archie to know who he really was. Archie then walks to his school looking upset. Shane and B.L.T. are later walking up to Archie telling him that Glen is really cool. B.L.T. asked Archie if he could play basketball with them sometime, and Archie said no. They begged Archie to ask him, and Archie angrily told them no once again. After a fistfight with B.L.T., Archie becomes upset when he sees a photo of Glen labelled "Athlete of the year." A sad Glen is last seen leaving Archie's household. Archie calls him, and Glen stops his car. He tells Archie that he came out to his parents, and that he doesn't exist anymore and that Archie is their only son. Archie apologizes for his behavior. Archie asks Glen if being gay will happen to him, and Glen tells him that homosexuality doesn't work like that. He tells Archie that he has to leave, Archie asks him when he's coming back, Glen replies that when he's welcome. Quotes *Glen: "How are you doing, little brother?" (Glen's first line) *Glen: "So how are Mom and Dad?" Archie: "Good, oh they're not going to believe you're here." Glen: (chuckles) "Yeah." *Glen: "Good to see you, little brother." Archie: "Good to see you too." *Glen: (referring to his boyfriend Greg) "He's gay." Archie: "What are you living with one of those for?" Glen: "I'm gay too." Archie: "You're joking, right?" Glen: "I hope you can understand." *Archie: "Why couldn't you've kept it a secret? Why'd you have to tell me?" Glen: "I love you! I wanted you to know who I am." *Archie: "Glen!" Glen stops his car. Glen: "I told them." Archie: "Well?" Glen: "I don't exist anymore! You're the only son they got now!" Archie: "Mom and Dad said that?" Glen starts his car. Archie: "Glen, I'm sorry for the way I've acted, but it's weird you know?" Glen: "I know." Archie: "I'm not going to be like you am I? I mean we're related..." Glen: "Relax, just because I'm gay, doesn't mean you're going to be. It just doesn't work that way. I better be going." Archie: "So when are you coming back?" Glen: "When I'm welcome." (Glen's final line) Trivia *Since He Ain't Heavy... was Glen's only appearance, it is unknown if he reunited with his brother Archie, and their family. *It is also unknown if Archie and Glen ever kept in touch, after Glen's departure. *Archie was the first one to find out that Glen is homosexual. *As a teacher at and later principal of Degrassi Community School, Archie did not tolerate homophobic bullying at all due to his brother's homosexuality. *Archie attended Degrassi High School while Glen attended Borden High School. Gallery HAH12.jpg|Glen as he greets Archie and his friends HAH13.jpg HAH14.jpg|Glen telling Archie he's happy to see him. HAH17.jpg|Archie looking upset with Glen after learning that Glen is homosexual. HAH29.jpg|A sad Glen tells Archie that he doesn't exist in the family HAH30.jpg|Archie looking upset as his brother is leaving him. Snake-glen.png snake-asshole.png Category:Siblings Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 3